With the development of the society and the advancement of science and technology, environmentally-friendly and pure energy has gradually attracted human attention. As an environmentally-friendly and endlessly accessible new energy source, photovoltaics are valued by people. The photovoltaic panel is a common device for converting solar energy, and has high requirements for connectors during the use of the photovoltaic panel, which requires high electrical connection tightness, seal and firmness.
The convergence box is widely used to connect carriers to achieve the purposes of current convergence and protection of back-end equipment. However, the convergence box and the fuse on the current market are in one-to-one connection. First, due to large volume, heavy weight and large installation area of the convergence box, the installation of the convergence box is very difficult, and it is more difficult to replace the fuse after the fuse is damaged. Second, after the convergence box is installed, the convergence box needs to be exposed to the outdoors. In order to meet normal work needs, waterproof and anti-corrosion requirements need to be fully considered when the convergence box is designed.